warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitewing
Whitewing is described as a pretty young she-cat with a pure white pelt and green eyes. History Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :Whitekit is first seen in Firestar's Quest as a young kit; she was born to Cloudtail and Brightheart. Her fur is snow white and it was clear she took after her father. She is shown in the nursery, and is very protective of Squirrelkit and Leafkit like they were her own kits. Firestar notes that she is almost ready to be apprenticed. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, Whitepaw is introduced as a new apprentice, her mentor being Brackenfur. She is supposedly the youngest apprentice, although Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were born after her. Her mentor is Brackenfur, her uncle. Moonrise :Whitepaw is barely mentioned in Moonrise, except for wailing like a kit when Cloudtail and Brightheart went missing. She was also seen begging to go out and look for them to Firestar and Brackenfur. Dawn :Whitepaw is excited over the return of her parents (captured by Twolegs in Moonrise), and is greeted warmly by both of them. It is noticed that she is being "sabotaged" by Brightheart's licks. She and Shrewpaw would have seen their first Gathering if the Twolegs didn't destroy Fourtrees. Shrewpaw was soon killed by a twoleg monster and Whittepaw lost her first love. Starlight :In Starlight, Whitepaw becomes the only apprentice because Squirrelflight and Spiderleg are made warriors, and Shrewpaw was killed by a monster in Dawn. She is lonely and overworked because there is no one else to help her take care of the elders or help with hunting duty. Squirrelflight keeps complaining about having to do apprentice duties and Brackenfur comments on how hard it must be for Whitepaw to do all the work herself. She was also seen joking around with Ashfur and falls in love with him soon later Twilight :In Twilight, she gets a new apprentice to train with, Birchpaw, and the two become very close, always wanting to train together. She finds out she can't be with Ashfur because of Squirrelflight and she's just the "Girl next door". But she still loved Ashfur. Sunset :In Sunset, her parents get into a fight over Daisy, the Horseplace cat, arguing whether Cloudtail had feelings for her. Whitepaw is very upset because she loves them both. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In between Sunset and The Sight, she has become a warrior named Whitewing. She is amongst the ThunderClan cats that help chase a dog pack away from WindClan. She was also apart of the patrol that spotted the dogs. She is mentioned sharing tongues and joking with Ashfur. Dark River :In Dark River, Whitewing is mentioned several times, always alongside her uncle, the ThunderClan warrior Thornclaw. Outcast :In Outcast, Whitewing receives her first apprentice, Icepaw. When Firestar announced she was Icepaw's mentor Birchfall and Berrynose complained because they disagreed with Firestar's decision. Eclipse :She continues to mentor Icepaw. When Sol comes to speak to ThunderClan, she takes Icepaw and Foxpaw out of camp after Firestar orders so. Later in the book, it is revealed by Cinderpaw that Whitewing and Birchfall may be taking a liking towards each other since they are sharing tongues more often. Long Shadows :When Littlecloud goes to ThunderClan to talk to Tawnypelt, Icepaw says that she found him and that Whitewing and Birchfall were gossiping. Whitewing scolds Icepaw. It is noted that she is getting plump, and that Birchfall was circling her with a look of pride on his face. By the end of Long Shadows it is confirmed that Whitewing is carrying Birchfall's kits. Whitewing starts to get upset about the death of Ashfur, but Birchfall warns her to think about the kits. ''Sunrise :In Sunrise, Whitewing gives birth to Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. As Whitewing is giving birth Jayfeather goes in her memories and wonders if queens actually can see their kit's future. Ferncloud commented on how Whitewing has done well giving birth in Leaf-bare, and Mousefur calls her one of the best cats in the clan. Leafpool was worried that Whitewing might not have enough strength to deliver the kits, but she managed to do it. One of her daughters may a part of the prophecy: "''There will be three, kin of your (Firestar's) kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."Revealed in Sunrise, page 318 Family Mate: :Birchfall (Living as of Sunrise)Revealed in Long Shadows, page 288 Daughters: :Dovekit (Living as of Sunrise)Revealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivykit (Living as of Sunrise''Revealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317) '''Father:' :Cloudtail Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge Mother: :Brightheart Living (As of Sunrise)Rvealed in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge Grandmothers: :Princess (Status Unknown)Revealed as Cloudtail's Mother in Fire and Ice, page 220 :Frostfur Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberRevealed as Brightheart's Mother in Forest of Secrets, page 61-62 Great Uncle: :Firestar Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Princess's Brother in Fire and Ice, page 111 Great Aunt: :Sandstorm Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Firestar's mate in A Dangerous Path, page 277 Cousins: :Cinderheart Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset page 27 :Poppyfrost Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberRevealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Molepaw Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberRevealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Leafpool Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Firestar's Daughter in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge :Squirrelflight Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Firestar's Daughter in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge Aunts: :Cinderpelt Deceased, Reborn as CinderheartRevealed Brightheart's sister in Fire and Ice, pages 93-97 Uncles: :Thornclaw Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Brightheart's brother in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Brackenfur Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Brightheart's Brother in Fire and Ice, pages 93-97 Tree References and Citations Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters